


丝路组文集

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 王耀/罗马/楼兰





	1. 《缘》

——我没有来救你，你恨我吗？  
——不恨，这是我的宿命。

王耀很早就见过楼兰了，在去大秦的路上。  
楼兰很美，比王耀在长安见过的任何一个女子都要好看。笑容鲜艳明朗，一双湛蓝色的眼睛像罗布泊一样，深邃，布满星辰。王耀他们只是这座古城的过路人，但少女楼兰与她的子民们，仍然热情地招呼着这群过路人，替他们奉上美酒佳肴。这些送上来的东西：烤全羊，羊奶，水果……都是久居长安城里的男人们没见过的新鲜玩意，当下纷纷围着篝火，同楼兰的男人女人们一起享受美味，引吭高歌。  
领头的男人看了王耀一眼，他也想加入这样的狂欢，但是随行的这位王耀大人未动，他也不好意思。王耀看穿了男人的想法，他拍了拍男人的肩膀：“去罢，莫要管吾。”得了王耀准许的男人便立即欢喜地跑去跟其他的人一起喝酒吃肉了。  
王耀看着青年们享受的背影，无奈地摇了摇头。他寻了处安静的地方坐下，头顶便是楼兰的夜空，比他见过的任何一片都要美。  
“这片夜空很漂亮，对吧？”少女楼兰从王耀的背后冒出来，长长的卷发与温热的鼻息交错打在王耀的脖颈间。亲密的接触让王耀立马跳起往后退了几步，他一只手理着弄乱的衣裳，另一只手则是敲了敲少女的头：“你这丫头，男女授受不亲的啊。”  
楼兰倒是浑不在意这些，她伸手揉了揉王耀敲过的地方，不疼，王耀没用力。  
楼兰拉着王耀坐了下来，她说：“你们汉人都这么有趣？”她指了指与楼兰人民玩得正欢的汉人们，又指了指王耀。  
王耀看着那群饮酒的男人们，笑道：“是很有趣罢，只不过他们也只是醉了罢。”  
“你这人说话怎么我就听不懂呢。”楼兰嗔怪道，“那你呢？也是个有趣的汉人吗？”楼兰问他。  
王耀把玩着腰间的玉佩：“有趣吗？大概罢……”  
楼兰捧着脸，长长的卷发落在她的耳畔后：“你们汉人说话怎的就喜欢说一半呢？”少女嗔道，转而又说：“我听说长安是个很漂亮的地方，比我这儿还漂亮，是真的吗？”少女眨着她那双漂亮的湛蓝色大眼睛望着王耀，像个不谙世事的孩子。  
“漂亮吗？你听谁说的？”王耀问她。  
“从长安回来的人说的呀。我们这儿不少的男人都会在成年以后离家闯荡，”少女答道，“他们大部分都去了长安，有些人会选择在那里定居，有些人思念家乡，于是归来。去了长安的青壮年们都是衣锦还乡，满载而归。”  
“他们同我谈起长安时，都是眉飞色舞的。”楼兰站起身来，神采飞扬地冲王耀比划起来，“他们告诉我，长安不知道比楼兰繁华多少倍哩。到处都是人，还有还有，满地都是黄金，那里的人也都是个个锦衣玉食。”  
楼兰比划着凑到王耀面前，眨着她那双湛蓝色的大眼睛看着王耀：“王耀大人，这是真的吗？”楼兰叫他的名字——王耀，显然早就知道他是谁了。王耀失笑，又伸手敲了一下楼兰的额头：“汝这丫头，从哪儿听得这么神乎其神的谣传来的。吾久居长安，怎的不知地上都是黄金。”随即又像是想起了什么，王耀问楼兰：“汝为何知吾名为王耀？”他可没告诉这丫头姓氏名谁。  
“你这流氓！又敲我头！”楼兰捂着额头，俏皮地冲王耀吐了吐舌头，“听归家的那群人说的，他们告诉我，长安有个名叫王耀的男人，样貌英俊潇洒，周身器宇不凡，百姓们都说他是大汉的象征，有他在就能保大汉平安哩。”楼兰学着讲故事那人的样子，将听来的那些一字不差的告诉王耀，说着说着自己便笑了起来。  
“王大人你可别装傻，你也肯定知道我是谁。我是楼兰，身份嘛——跟你差不多，你肯定知道的。”少女自顾自地说，说完咯咯地笑了起来。  
“你们这商队，每个人都非富即贵。领头的你呀，又那样的气度不凡，我就猜到你是王耀大人了。”楼兰道，“你们要去大秦罢？带这么多东西应是去大秦的。”  
王耀静静地听楼兰说着，忽闻她谈起大秦，王耀便问她：“汝可见过大秦？”  
“见过呀，”少女随手捞了面前的羊腿吃了起来，“挺有趣的男人，在子民面前一点儿威严都没有，还自己觉得子民们都挺怕他哩——”  
得，说了同没说一般，还是等自己见到了大秦再做判断罢。王耀看着面前吃得欢快的楼兰，无奈地摇了摇头。楼兰吃完了一个羊腿，眨着眼睛问王耀：“王大人，听埙吗？我吹得可好听了。”  
王耀侧头看着这个漂亮的异族姑娘，她比王耀在都城见过的任何一个大家闺秀都要有趣，当下便答应了她，随她去了。  
楼兰得了王耀的准许，欢喜地从怀中拿出埙放在唇边吹了起来。声音婉转中带着些许悲怆苍凉，感染了整个楼兰的夜，传达到了每个人心中。  
王耀听着楼兰吹的埙，想起了许多以前见过的人，许久以前经历的事。  
翌日，王耀带着他的商队离开楼兰，踏上去往大秦的路。少女楼兰独自一人骑马送他们远去。在城门口，楼兰拍了拍王耀的肩膀：“王大人一路顺风，如果见到大秦，替我向他问好。”王耀点了点头，骑着马走在最前方。楼兰望着王耀远去的背影，吹起了那首昨夜吹过的埙曲。马蹄渐渐地被黄沙掩去，直至不见。王耀再回首时，已然望不见楼兰了。  
王耀那时并不知道，楼兰吹的，是楼兰一族独有的送别曲。

王耀后来到了大秦，见到了楼兰所说的那个有趣的大秦化身，确实，楼兰说得句句属实。大秦高大，但在他的子民面前没有任何的威慑力，与任何人都能闲谈起来。如此亲民的人，怎么会有威严呢？不过这点，倒是和楼兰一样。王耀想。  
“王大人此番来，路上可是路过了楼兰？”大秦问他，“楼兰那小姑娘也见过了罢？”大秦接过服侍的人送来的葡萄，将其递到王耀面前。王耀也不客气，接过便尝了起来。听大秦提起楼兰，王耀不禁笑了出来：“来时见过了，是个有趣的丫头。”  
“那她可曾托你给我带什么话吗？”大秦见王耀谈起楼兰也是满脸笑容，心下大概了解了不少，王耀也是很喜欢楼兰的。  
王耀轻笑，“楼兰呀，那姑娘确实有话让吾带给你，”他顿了顿，“楼兰让吾替她向你问好，还说让吾见到汝时多向你讨要些琉璃珠和香料，好返程时给她。”  
大秦听王耀的话先是笑着的，后听到楼兰要王耀给她带些琉璃珠香料回去时整张脸都皱了起来，他不情不愿地从怀中掏出些许琉璃珠和香料递到王耀手中。“本以为有什么好事儿呢，仍是惦记着琉璃珠和香料来的。这丫头年年都管我要这些东西，我怎么的就不长点记性呢？”大秦懊恼地拍着自己的头，凭自己对楼兰的了解，早该想到这丫头要做甚，却偏偏还是刚刚才反应过来。  
王耀笑眯眯地接过大秦递来的物什将其小心翼翼地收入怀中。“楼兰还是个小丫头，难免喜欢这些漂亮的新奇玩意，吾来时也被她打劫了几两茶叶去。”王耀品了一口茶，慢悠悠地道。  
“唉——也是习惯了，随她去罢。谁叫她还是个小姑娘呢。”大秦点点头，“这茶不错。”三言两语扯开了围绕着楼兰的话题，与王耀谈起了别的。

王耀并未在大秦久留，朝中还少不得他。在大秦歇了一段时日，便带着队伍和交换来的器物准备动身回长安。离别时大秦还又偷偷地塞了些香料和琉璃珠给王耀。  
“给王大人你的，可别一并给了楼兰。”大秦说，“下回有空再来我这里做客罢。”  
王耀眨眨眼睛，这个大秦，还真真是有趣。  
但再有趣，仍是要走的。王耀挥别了好友大秦，踏上了返乡的路。

返乡时再一次路过了楼兰，王耀将大秦赠与楼兰的东西交予她时，发现她正对着镜子挽起自己的长发。  
“丫头，做什么呢？”王耀将琉璃珠和香料放到楼兰的梳妆台上，少女正专心致志地梳弄着她的头发。楼兰今日穿着一身劲装，与王耀第一次见她时的灵动活泼不同，这般打扮的楼兰倒是有些巾帼英雄的气势。  
“是王大人呀，我还以为谁呢，从大秦回来了？送什么好东西给我来了？”楼兰见来人是王耀，脸上的冷峻退却，依然是那副纯真的模样。她伸手随意拿了一个包裹来看，是大秦给她的香料。“呀！上好的香料，大秦哥哥真舍得给我，真大方。”楼兰将香料送到鼻子下嗅了嗅，是她喜欢的，“耀哥，多谢你给我送来。”少女冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
拿到自己喜欢的东西连称呼都改了，这丫头。王耀笑了笑，伸手摸着楼兰束在脑后的长发。“你喜欢是最好。”王耀像是想起了什么，他问：“你这身打扮是要作甚？”  
“我呀？”楼兰指了指自己的鼻尖，她站起身来转了两圈，“要去打仗啦。北边匈奴又来了，我得亲自上阵将他们打得落花流水。”楼兰拉着王耀出了房间，让他看看正在为战事做准备的人们。  
“匈奴来势汹汹，可我们楼兰人也不是吃素的。”楼兰见王耀没开口，自己自顾自地说着。“耀哥你呀，如果是给我来送东西的话，送到了就快走罢。”  
“怎的？你这是要下逐客令不是？”王耀失笑，好歹他们也是客人，哪有不招呼客人还要赶客人走的道理。  
“没有啦，”楼兰推着王耀上马，“匈奴肯定是粮食不够吃了才来打我们的。你们这队伍，带了这么多好东西，难免不被匈奴盯上。若是开战了我可不一定管得到你们这群人。”  
“所以，你们还是先走罢。待我把那群蛮子赶跑了再回来。”楼兰见着王耀上马，自己也翻身上了一匹好马。她想了想：“我去长安城找你也成。”  
王耀看着楼兰在马背上英姿飒爽的模样，又细想了楼兰所说的话觉得有理。他点了点头：“那吾便回去了。记得打跑了那群蛮子之后请吾回来坐坐。”  
“好嘞。”楼兰答应的爽快，她骑着马朝着反方向去了。  
王耀望着少女离去的背影，若有所思。他冲楼兰大喊：“楼兰丫头，若有空就来长安找吾罢，吾带你品品长安的美酒。”回应他的是满天的黄沙和少女孤寂的背影。  
王耀拍了拍马首，领着队伍朝来时的路走去。  
背道而驰，明日天涯。

回到长安后，王耀仍是按部就班的生活着，时不时收到楼兰寄给他的信，他也偶尔回信。只是朝代更迭，帝王换了一代又一代，楼兰却始终未来长安，而王耀，也再未去过楼兰。

王耀活了很久很久，他这一生做过的梦数不胜数。有段时间里，他时常会梦见楼兰。梦中的楼兰不服当年的明媚，一双湛蓝色的大眼睛少了当年的灵动，王耀寻不到少女眼中的星辰。  
她浑身是血，站在黄沙中冲王耀凄惨地笑着。王耀喊她，她不答，仍然只是笑着。王耀从梦中惊醒，身后的衣裳已然湿透，王耀闭上眼睛全是楼兰浑身是血的模样。索性也睡不着了，他起身执灯，写下信笺派人送去楼兰：  
楼兰吾妹亲启，  
近日来兄长忧思过重，常梦汝身处险境，今日展书信一封，以慰平安。  
望，见信速回。  
愚兄王耀  
而信送出去后如同石沉大海一般再无回应，王耀愈发担心，几次想动身去楼兰，却被帝王拦下。朝中亦不太平，王耀行程只得作罢。常年忙碌及时光流逝，王耀也渐渐的将楼兰的事情忘记了。

许久许久以后，王耀终于卸下了身上的重任。偶然寻见了与楼兰的通信，他想起了这个被自己遗忘的楼兰妹子。王耀决定动身去找楼兰，已是许久未见楼兰了，不知道她现在可好？王耀想着楼兰现在长得什么模样，是否仍是当初的活泼开朗，却从未想过，楼兰早已不在了。  
王耀风尘仆仆赶到楼兰时，那里只有漫天的黄沙，不复昔日的繁华。王耀看着面前的场景，脚下一顿，怎么也想不到这是当初的楼兰城。他冲无边的荒漠大喊：“楼兰——”他唤了少女的名字，却无人回答他。没有初见时的热情欢迎，楼兰子民的高歌，埙曲的作伴，连人烟都寻不到了。  
王耀有些沮丧地跪到地上，双手抓起一把黄沙。他设想了千万种可能性，却从未想过楼兰已经不在了。王耀越想越觉得不可能，他用手奋力地刨着黄沙，一双骨节分明的手弄出了血痕也不停歇。  
“楼兰，你出来，你绝不会死的——你出来。”王耀声嘶力竭地喊着，手上的动作不停，誓要掘地三尺也要找出楼兰。但，挖的再深，也不见楼兰的身影。  
王耀颓然地坐在地上，双手捂着眼睛，是他的错，是他没有救楼兰。恍惚间，他仿佛听到了楼兰在叫他。  
“耀哥，你来了啊。”王耀抬头，来人是楼兰，一袭衣裳正是许多年前他们第一次见面所穿的。楼兰依旧是当年的模样，明媚鲜艳。还是那个想着鲜衣怒马，快意江湖的楼兰。  
王耀有些分不清了，他不知道到底面前的是真的楼兰，还是他又做梦了。“楼兰，是你吗？我来了，你是不是活着？”王耀有些语无伦次，想伸手去碰楼兰的头发，却担心面前的人只是泡影，是他的臆想，一触碰她便会消失。  
“不啊，”楼兰摇摇头，“我已经不在了。”少女看向身后这片一望无际的黄沙，“楼兰都已经消失千年了，我怎么可能还在呢？”  
一番话听得王耀一阵唏嘘。  
王耀问她，“楼兰，一个人被淹没在黄沙与尘土中，你寂寞吗？”  
楼兰说，“不，我不寂寞，我陪着我的子民们长眠于此，不会寂寞的。如今你来看我，我更加开心了。”  
王耀想起了当年寄出去便了无音讯的信笺，又看到了这一片被黄沙覆盖的城镇，心中一阵苦涩。他说：“是我对不起你。”  
楼兰摇摇头：“没有谁对不起谁，我很开心，在漫漫长河里，能再见你一次。”  
“你不需要自责，也不需要内疚。这就是我的宿命，我会陪着这片荒凉的土地，一起老去，长眠于此，从生，往死。”  
远方不知是谁吹起了埙曲，是当年楼兰吹给王耀听的那首。楼兰抚摸着王耀清俊的脸庞，她温柔地笑着：“是我不好，答应你去长安，仍是没去成。我说过要鲜衣怒马的，也没有做到。但你不用担心，楼兰已经在上千年的岁月里，成长为一个懂事的姑娘了。”  
“不知道大秦哥哥还好不好，”楼兰笑着，“耀哥你若是去看了大秦哥哥，仍跟上次一样吧，替我向他问个好，就说楼兰以后不会抢他的琉璃珠和香料了。”  
声音戛然而止。  
王耀再抬头时，哪里还有楼兰的影子。  
对啊，是自己没去救楼兰，所以她死了。可是楼兰却从不会怪他，还亲昵地喊着耀哥，让他向大秦问好。  
可是王耀说不出口的是，大秦也不在了，消失在更早的岁月里。  
想到这里，王耀无法抑制地哭了出来。  
最终，他的友人们，都葬身在岁月长河里，独留他一人。

——你知道楼兰吗？我找不到她了。  
——你知道大秦吗？我也好似寻不见他了。  
——他们都消失了，早就消失了。不用找了呀。

耀诞之缘的小剧场

出场人物：雀酒Finch，王耀，楼兰，大秦（罗马），鸢华（国士二校），弘晴（国士三校）

Part.1之人物篇  
雀酒Finch（以下称雀酒）：祝王大爷……嗯……【拿出计算机算数】不知道多少岁生日快乐(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
王耀（撇了雀酒一眼，冷漠脸）：嗯。  
雀酒（摸了一把汗，扯开话题）：嗯……哈哈……大家对自己在文中的形象还满意吗？有什么看法吗？  
楼兰（看了一眼自己的指甲）：我为什么成了一个话唠？我明明走的是高冷的御姐路线！作者你出来谈人生！  
大秦/罗马：为什么我就出场一次？同样是主角为什么楼兰出场三次我只有一次？！作者你是不是收了楼兰的贿赂！过来我要加戏份！  
楼兰：你才不是主角！（做鬼脸）  
王耀（满脸冷漠）内心os：够了我才是绝对主角！你们这群陪衬的绿叶！

Part.2之老王刨坑  
王耀刨沙子刨到一半，气愤地不干了。  
王耀：不拍了不拍了！铲子都不给一个！手刨玩个屁！  
雀酒（面无表情翻开了剧本）：按照剧情来看王大爷你是去找楼兰玩的。你出去玩还要带铲子咋的！  
弘晴（国士三校）：挖掘机学校哪家强，中国山东……哎呦我去。【被雀酒按着打了一顿】  
雀酒：不许硬性插入广告！  
鸢华（国士二校）：雀总，为啥不给老王带个铲子啊，手刨多累呀。  
弘晴：雀总说带什么铲子，开挖掘机去啊！  
雀酒（推了推眼镜）：隐藏在蓝翔力量的钥匙啊，王大爷命令你……【看了一眼剧本】哦不好意思，拿错剧本了。  
弘晴：魔卡王耀？  
雀酒：不，是魔法少年王耀！  
鸢华（捂住眼睛）：走向越来越魔幻了……  
雀酒（沉思了一会）：朵蜜也可以……？  
王耀（黑脸）：来人把我的大刀拿过来！！！！我要和作者谈人生！！！！

耀诞之缘，后记  
深夜突然冒出来的脑洞，王耀与楼兰。（详细脑洞见原创微博）  
将这个脑洞付诸于行动，从拟定到完成，我只用了两天时间。  
脑海中不知为何浮现出很早以前看过的楼兰女尸的样子，于是，文中楼兰的原型，就此诞生。高耸的鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，湛蓝的眼睛和一头金黄色的长卷发，是我对自己文中楼兰能想见的全部外貌。她活泼开朗，对每一个过路人都热情对待，我喜欢这样的姑娘，于是，我把楼兰塑造成这样的姑娘。  
不管是英姿飒爽的女汉子，还是灵动活泼的二八少女，即使有千种形象万般姿态，她仍是楼兰，是我最喜欢的姑娘。  
最开始设定中，是没有出现大秦，也就是罗马的。只是在开头稍稍提起了他，说是要去大秦，才会有了路过楼兰，与楼兰少女相识的故事。本是不想写到大秦的，太难以把握这个角色的性格与设定，毕竟我不是一个很能把握同人角色设定的笔者。但是，再随后剧情的发展中，不知不觉的，大秦也就出现了。对他虽说没有过多的笔墨描写，但，他是整个故事最重要的人物，横贯了王耀和楼兰整个人生。  
再来说说王耀吧，这个故事本就是为他而写的。国设的王耀在我笔下，一直都是一个超脱凡人的存在。对于万事都是一副风轻云淡的样子，没有什么值得被他放在心上。但在写《缘》这篇文章的时候，我想尝试一下，换一种方式来诠释王耀。国设的王耀能不能和人一样呢？拥有七情六欲，会事事为友人着想，也会在失去最亲密的人的时候，情绪崩溃。在这样的想法下，文中的王耀诞生了。  
最开始，这篇文是没有名字的。在收尾之后，我想给它取一个名字。反反复复推敲了很多诗词歌赋，最后选择了最简单的一个字——缘。王耀，楼兰和大秦，三人之间的缘分，促成了这篇文的诞生。  
这篇文夹带了很多私货，大概的历史背景也就是丝绸之路，文中没有提及详细的年代，对于很多历史相关的东西我没有详尽去查。不过是随手一记，博君一笑之。  
感谢你有耐心看到这里。

雀酒Finch|9.30 深夜


	2. 长安某无名

01.  
我在幼时就见过王耀了。  
我也记不清是几岁的时候王耀来到了我的家中，只能隐隐约约记得从我有记忆起，我的家中就总会多备上一副碗筷——属于王耀的。  
王耀是个很有意思的人，至今为止我仍然不知道王耀是从事什么职业，他是个什么样的人，就像幼时学校路边摊位上的有关于“每一个颜色背后的含义”的小人书里说的那样，紫色是神秘的。同样的，王耀也是神秘的。如果需要我用一种颜色形容王耀，那应该是紫色。  
我刚刚过完三岁生日的时候，我是这么想王耀。  
十三岁，正处于叛逆期的我，也是这么想王耀的。  
直到现在，我二十三岁，也是这么想这位神秘的王先生。

据说母亲生我的时候，王先生正好来到我的家中，成为我家的常客，父亲还告诉我，我的名字是王耀兴致来了给我取的。  
“他那个人，兴致来了，谁也拦不住，我给你取了满满一页纸的名字，结果他一出马，那一张纸都作废了。”父亲每次提到我名字的渊源时，总是会说这么一句话。父亲说，他对王耀给我取名是又喜又恨。  
王耀能够给我取名，是三生有幸的事情；却也因为王耀给我取名，父亲精心准备的一页纸的名字，全部做罢了。  
我那时候小，不是很懂父亲说的是什么意思，长大之后才渐渐地了解了，王耀这个人，这个名字，对于人来说是有多重的分量。得到王耀亲自赐名的我，自然也是顶有分量的人了。

小时候我与王耀待在一起的时间比与父母亲待在一起的时间要多得多。说来也话长，我出神的时候正正好赶上父母亲事业的上升期，几乎是刚出了月子母亲就重新奔回了她心爱的商场上，更别提我在商场上厮杀火热的父亲了。于是，我被父母亲扔给了整天窝在家的王耀先生照顾。  
我是王耀带大的，说出来你可能不信，但是没办法，我确实就是王耀带大的。  
我连性子都和王耀没什么出入——表面上一副云淡风轻世外高人人畜无害的模样，可是内里确实满肚子坏水。嗯，这话诚不欺人。  
我确实和王耀性子很像，连倔起来都和王耀一模一样。  
十几岁的时候，刚刚进入了所谓的“青春期”，每天都在想“世界那么大，我应该出去看看”，觉得每天三点一线的日子囚困住了我这样一只跳脱的小鸟，学校乏味的课本和古板的老师禁锢住了本是天才的我，荼毒了我的思想；我本应该大有作为，却被生活囚禁了。  
我觉得这样的生活不能再继续下去了，于是我做了一个在我那个年纪最大胆的决定：离家出走，去看一看外面的世界。  
我在某一个只有一节课的下午偷偷溜了回来，砸开了我的扑满[ 存钱罐]，将我这些年来存的积蓄——我的零花钱和压岁钱全部拿了出来。嗯，算是一笔不小的财富。我拿着我的“小金库”，将他们一一装进了包里，从衣柜里找了两件自己最喜欢的衣服——踏上了我“世界那么大，我想出去看一看”的旅途。  
什么？你问我最后的结果？  
开玩笑啦十几岁的小孩子怎么可能感受到“世界那么大，我应该去看看”的真谛，最后我花光了身上的所有钱，被老狐狸王耀拎着耳朵拽回了家，进行了深刻的教育。  
现在回想起来，我都觉得丢人。

“你为什么要离家出走呢？”我做错了事，老老实实地站在王耀的面前。而后者正端正地坐在沙发上，手边还泡着一壶龙井茶，他一边喝着茶，一边慢悠悠地盘问着我“离家出走”的原因。  
不知道为什么，看到那一刻的我脑子里突然浮现出原来看过的电视剧：我就是纯良的女主，被不分是非的老爷捉到了家族大院中审问。  
我梗着脖子，怀中抱着我最喜欢的衣服和空空如也的钱包，气壮山河地说出那句至理名言：“世界那么大，我应该出去看看！”  
现在想来，真的是中二病发作了。  
王耀将手中的龙井茶放回桌子上，笑意盈盈地看着我：“想出去走走？”  
十几岁无畏的我，对上王耀的眼睛，瓮声瓮气道：“是的。”  
说完后我又低下了头，等待王耀先生对我的审判。  
不过没有想象中的痛斥，我听见了王耀的笑声。对，王耀笑了。他将我怀中的小包包抽了出来，挂在了房门的后面；随后，拉着我坐了下来。  
王耀伸手摸了摸我两天没有好好打理的头发，跟我说了一个故事。  
有关于自己的故事。

 

02.  
每个人都会有自己年少轻狂的时候，王耀也不例外。  
都是从少年时期过来的人，怎么会没有对外面世界的向往呢？  
少年时期的王耀，比任何人都有少年人的气息，也比任何人都要狂妄。就算他的上司警告过他无数次他应该有属于他身份的样子，王耀也没有听进去过几次，依旧我行我素，想做什么做什么。大抵是自由惯了的性子罢，随后也就懒得管他了。  
于是王耀更加大胆了。  
他跟着商队出了京城，去了大漠。

大漠只是商队路过的地方而已，他们最终的目的地是横跨过遥远的大陆去往另一端海洋的大秦。  
王耀是偷偷跟过来的，当商队首领发现的时候，已经走出京城很远很远了。让王耀自己打道回府怕是不现实，只能好吃好喝地供着这位大人，别让他有半点闪失，让他随着商队一起去往大秦。  
途径大漠时，王耀遇见了楼兰。  
和他身份一样的姑娘，与他一样年少轻狂的少女。  
初见时少女骑着高头大马出现在他们商队的最前方，王耀眼尖，一下就看出来少女骑着的那匹马是汗血宝马，若不是是跟着这支“身份非凡”的商队出来，王耀说不定会直接上去同这位姑娘攀谈起她的马匹来。  
“中原人？还是新面孔。”少女拉着马缰控制着自己身下的坐骑，“你们从哪里来的？头一次见。”她看了一眼商队最后拉着的一大批货物：“这么多东西？这是要去哪里啊？”  
“打京城来，正好路过这儿。”队首看了一眼面前金发蓝眼的姑娘，“您就是楼兰姑娘吧。”  
少女漂亮的蓝眼睛在眼眶里打着转儿：“京城来的？还认识我？”她笑了笑，道：“行，我知道是谁了，前些日子有信儿来知会过了。倒是挺准时的，跟我来吧。”被唤做楼兰的姑娘拍了拍坐骑的屁股，领着这一大波商队朝着她的地盘走去。  
像个女土匪。这是王耀对楼兰的第一印象。  
长长的商队跟着楼兰带来的人的步子晃晃悠悠地走进“楼兰”的地界，而楼兰姑娘本人则混进了京城的商队里。她问方才同她说话的男人：“听说王耀也跟着过来了？人在哪里呢？”显然，王耀偷偷跟着商队出京这事已经不是什么秘密了，都传开了；就连这个漂亮的异域姑娘都对传闻中的“王耀大人”充满了兴趣。队首看了一眼身后身着白衣混在队伍中不是特别显眼的王耀大人，觉得王大人的艳福真是不浅。  
到哪里都讨姑娘喜欢。  
队首给楼兰指了指混在人群中的王耀：“在那儿……”下一句“楼兰姑娘”还未出口，身旁的楼兰早就没影了。再看了一眼王耀，楼兰已然在身边与他交谈起来。  
王大人，真是艳福不浅。队首再次下了定论。

“你是王耀？”楼兰骑着马凑到了王耀的身边。面前的男人灰头土脸的，许是因为第一次在大漠行走，不太懂得防御着大漠的风沙，时间又过于长了些，被风沙肆虐的脸看起来真的没有那么英俊。楼兰实在无法将这个男人和传闻中丰神俊朗英俊潇洒的王耀联系在一起。  
王耀低着头看着自己坐骑的鬃毛，不知道在想些什么。忽然听见清脆的女声在他的耳边响起一时半会还真没反应过来。“嗯？”他抬起头看着突然出现在他身旁的少女。  
“我问，你是王耀吗？”楼兰又重复了一边自己的问题。这个人呆头呆脑的，楼兰更加不相信他就是王耀本人了。如果这个男人回答了是，那楼兰一定要好好推敲一下中原人口中的传闻的可信度了。  
“我是王耀。”王耀眨了眨眼睛，“你是楼兰？这儿的……”王耀没有往下说，因为他近看到了楼兰的坐骑——当真是汗血宝马。“你这坐骑，汗血宝马？”他说，“颜色不错，应该是匹好马。”说着就要上手去摸一摸。  
楼兰扯着马缰躲开了王耀的触碰，她桀骜地抬高了下巴看着面前的男人：“我是楼兰。”她顿了顿：“你算是识货，这匹马确实是汗血宝马。”楼兰摸了摸坐骑威风凛凛的鬃毛：“大宛那边有人过来做生意的时候带来了好几匹这样的马，我可是费了好大劲才弄了一匹过来。果然名不虚传。”楼兰说起这话来，神采奕奕的，眼睛像是天上的星星一样亮晶晶的。  
“大宛的汗血宝马？”王耀若有所思，“是匹好马。”他评价道。  
随后便没了下文。  
楼兰不太理解面前这个中原人话中的弯弯绕绕，觉得这人太奇怪了，果然和传闻中的王耀差距太大了。楼兰姑娘摇了摇头：“等到了地方，我可以让你摸摸我的小马儿。”她拍了拍马头，“这一块路上常有马匪和匈奴出现，在这儿止步可不太安全。”楼兰把王耀的话中有话归结到是因为是没有摸到汗血宝马上。  
西北大漠生长起来的姑娘总是比中原人要豪爽许多，楼兰姑娘大方地对王耀许下了“可以摸一摸汗血宝马”的誓言，不禁让王耀哑然失笑。  
王耀想回答楼兰时，小姑娘早就骑着马跑去了队伍的最前方督促他们加快脚步；风风火火的样子，王耀更加无言了。

楼兰第一次见到王耀的时候，觉得中原的男人都一个样，比不上家乡土地上长大的儿郎一星半点。  
王耀第一次见楼兰的时，觉得这姑娘风风火火，做事一点都不过脑子，倒是很符合她那个时候的年龄。

楼兰最后还是把自己的坐骑借给了王耀过了过干瘾。  
即便王耀再三强调自己并不是因为楼兰没有让他摸这匹马就不高兴了，楼兰还是固执地坚持自己的想法，将这匹宝马借给了王耀，她骑着王耀的坐骑，傍晚时分两个人一块在楼兰城外晃悠聊天。  
于是就成了现在诡异的局面：  
王耀与楼兰骑着马，身边没有带任何人，也没有带上马鞭，任由身下的坐骑慢慢悠悠地在城外的沙漠地上彳亍。  
大漠的夜晚总是来临的缓慢，王耀望着远方的天际逐渐变成了深蓝色，漫天的繁星爬上了天空，他头顶的这一片天空还透出着夕阳西下漫山遍野的火红。王耀第一次见到这样的天，不禁看得有些出神。楼兰拉着缰绳，见王耀的马突然停了下来，回头望去，身后的中原人望着天空有些出神。“你在看什么呢？”楼兰问道。  
“看天。”王耀指着头上不远处夜晚与黄昏交界的地方，“我还是第一次看见这样的天。”  
楼兰骑着马退回到王耀的身边，顺着王耀的目光看了过去。头顶上的天空像是被火与海洋分成了两半，一半烈火在头顶熊熊燃烧，一半海洋在拥着繁星入睡。“这样的天，我几乎是每天都能见着。”楼兰道。  
“我没去过中原，不知道中原天黑时的样子；”楼兰拨弄着耳边的碎发，“我喜欢大漠的天，夜晚与黄昏交接的时候，火红的天际会和深蓝的海相接，繁星会慢慢地移动，经过整片大漠。等到天空全部黑下来的时候，听着远方吹来的风声和漫天繁星，暗示着又是一个全新的日子到来了。”  
“你经常像这样？”王耀有些诧异。楼兰与他身份无差，竟然能够这么悠闲花上至少两个时辰来看天黑。  
楼兰抬起头看着王耀：“偶尔吧。”她拨弄着缰绳：“有时候得空出来遛马的时候会骑着马转一转，就看见了。”  
少女摸了摸王耀身下自己的坐骑，神采飞扬的看着他：“我给你说过大漠了，你要给我说说中原。我可从来没有去过中原，听说那儿比我这里好上千百倍，去过的人都不想回来了，是真的吗？”  
望着楼兰好奇的模样，王耀再一次失笑。他拍了拍楼兰的头：“每个地方自然有每个地方的好处，并不一样长安就比大漠好。”  
“长安……每天都是热热闹闹的呢。”王耀闭上了眼睛，仿佛还是身处于繁华的长安城中，仔细倾听还能听见集市上人群熙攘的声音。“我在长安那么多年，从来没有见过长安安静的样子。每天来往的客商、出走的行人、游历的旅人成千上万，集市上的东西也是看得眼花缭乱；逢年过节还要办灯会庆祝……大漠可比长安安静太多了。”  
王耀说到这里，突然想起，自己好像从来没有见过长安安静的样子，长安从来没有像大漠这么安静。  
楼兰并没有注意到王耀的停顿，她漂亮的脸蛋上向往的表情更加明显了。“我也想去看看啊，我还没去过那么热闹的地方呢。”楼兰冲王耀眨了眨眼睛。  
王耀笑道：“下回你这里有商队去长安，你就像我一样跟着来。到了长安，我亲自接待你。”  
“一言为定。”  
“说好的。”

 

“那后来呢？”王耀先生没有继续说这个故事，我却听得入神，缠着他继续往下说。  
“没有后来了，”王耀手边茶杯里的茶水已然凉透，“楼兰没有去过长安。”他仿佛陷入了长远的回忆之中。  
“那个小姑娘死在了大漠。”  
“她还是少年人的年纪，和你一样的年纪，鲜衣怒马少年时，满脑子想着去外面走一走。事实上她也去过很多地方，她骑着那匹汗血宝马去过很远的地方，唯独没有来过长安，她总和我说一定要去一次长安，去见一见世人口中的繁华究竟是什么模样，可惜她的心愿终究没有达成。”  
我听到这个回答不禁有些失落，这个故事像是有头没尾一样令人难受，我的心情一下跌倒了谷底。  
王耀似乎看出了我的失落，他拍了拍我的头：“早些休息罢。”丝毫没有提我离家出走的事情。  
我以为王耀忘记的时候，他却突然又补充了一句：  
“世界那么大我想去看看这样的事情，等你长大之后再说吧。”  
“不是所有的鲜衣怒马，一腔热血，都是可以善始善终。”

 

03.  
十八岁生日的时候，父母亲邀请了王耀。而王耀也如约而至。  
我满心欢喜地认为成人礼一生中只有一次，王耀先生作为看着我长大的人之一，应该会给我准备上一份厚礼。可是王耀来的时候两手空空，什么都没有带，这令我非常失望。我还特地换上了一身新衣服去等候王耀的到来，期盼着他给我送上最好的礼物；可就在我用目光打量了他的全身上下，确定了没有任何一处可以藏匿礼物的时候，我的好心情一下就没有了。  
我甚至觉得王耀已经不是我心目中的男神了。  
“我的生日礼物呢？”我气势汹汹地问他。  
王耀八风不动，临危不乱坐在桌子的对面看着我：“你这么着急？”  
“那是自然。”我双手扣在玻璃桌上，仿佛下一秒透明的桌子就会被我摁碎，“十八岁生日，成人礼，王先生总得有些表示吧。”我是王耀带大的，旁的人对于王耀或许心存畏惧和敬仰，我不一样；从小与王耀相处令我对他没有那么多普通人的惧怕，我在王耀面前甚至有些蹬鼻子上脸。  
“谁说没有礼物的？”王耀十指相扣，随后从怀中摸索出一个精美的小盒。“送你的，”他说，“省得你又说我不给你送礼物，哪一年礼物少了你的。”他笑。  
我满心欢喜地接过王耀给我的小盒，打开一看，是小小的一方香料。  
恕我直言，王耀送的这个礼物并不和我心意。  
我不懂香料，也没有想法往这个方面发展，自然也不会去恶补这个知识，况且，我也用不上这样的礼物。  
“不和你心意？”王耀像是看穿了我的心事，他站了起来，凑到了我的面前，“小丫头，你知道这个东西有多贵吗？我可是当年从我老友那里搜刮来的，只剩下这么一点舍不得用，这会儿看着你十八了全给你了。”  
老友？我敏锐地捕捉到了王耀话中的关键词。“你那个和你关系特别好的朋友？叫大秦的那个？”我问王耀。  
王耀点头。  
我看着手中的香料盒，顿时了然。

王耀有很多的朋友，光我知道的就有很多很多，还有我不知道的朋友。  
别人小时候入睡的时候说的是安徒生和格林，我听的是王耀自己的故事；别人听过千百遍同样的故事之后总会厌倦，而王耀像是有说不完的故事等着我去找他倾听，我从记事起，王耀每一次跟我所说的故事，都是不一样的故事，有很多连主角都不一样。  
但是王耀提的最多的，还是大秦和楼兰。  
有关于楼兰的故事太少了，说起来很短，用不了多长时间；但是大秦不一样，王耀与大秦之间的故事太长，就算花上三天三夜也可能只能听到他们岁月当中三分之一的故事。  
我听王耀提起过很多次大秦，每一次说的大秦，都是不一样的存在。  
大秦勇敢、善良、无畏且豪迈，他是王耀最好的兄弟，给过王耀无数次的感动，也帮助过王耀度过他人生当中最难熬的岁月之一。王耀提起大秦的时候，总是神采奕奕的，我从来没有见过那样的王耀，我当时想，那就是提起最好的朋友才会有的表情吧。  
可惜，他也离开了。  
就像历史里所提到的所有人一样，就像那个美丽的楼兰姑娘一样，大秦与他的土地一同葬身在地中海的水波之中，落入最深处与海洋一起长眠。  
王耀的岁月里出现过的人，总会有生老病死，只有他一个人活了下来，如同诞生时那样，孑然一身而来，自此以后，也将会孑然一身离去。

十八岁的我，与王耀站在玻璃桌前面对面望着。  
他说自己是岁月里最最无名之人。  
我却说，他是给岁月留下最深痕迹的人。

 

04.  
长大以后的我还是会经常见王耀，王耀也会和我聊天，像普通朋友一样。  
王耀说，自己是无名客。  
我却觉得，王耀是长安知名某。


	3. 故人辞山河

“故人抱剑山河去，却余杯盏见茶香。”  
——题记

 

[人生十之八九不如意，我非为此意难平。]  
若问王耀这一生有何意难平之事，王耀一定会毫不犹豫地回答道：“当年罗马初到中原，向我借走了二两银子，至今仍未归还与我。”

 

[打扰王耀睡觉的，都必须死，就算你是大秦。]  
史料记载，唐朝第二代皇帝唐太宗李世民击败了东突厥吐谷浑，臣服了漠南北。唐高宗李治又灭西突厥，设安西、北庭两都护府。大唐帝国疆域，东起朝鲜海滨，西至达昌水（阿姆河，一说底格里斯河），是当时世界第一发达强盛国家，经济文化发展水平都居世界前列，东西方通过丝绸之路，以大食帝国为桥梁，官方、民间都进行了全面友好的交往。  
在丝绸之路东段，大漠南北与西域各国，修了很多支线通丝绸之路，亦称“参天可汗道（天可汗指唐太宗）”。大食、东罗马帝国也不断派使节到长安与中国相通。敦煌、阳关、玉门这些地方，成了当时“陆地上的海市”。在海道上，中国也可以船舶赴林邑（今越南南部），真腊（柬埔寨），河陵（今爪哇岛）、骠国（今缅甸），经天竺（今印度）直至大食，与欧洲各国发生关系。当时广州、泉州、刘家港（今上海吴淞口近处）等地，成了最著名的对外港口。史书记载广州当时便有南海舶、昆仑舶、狮子国舶、婆罗门舶、西域舶、波斯舶等趸船性的船坞。西方各国在陆上取道中亚、西域，沿途驼马商旅不断；海路则多由大食首都巴格达出波斯湾，几乎每日都有船只远涉重洋来到东方。  
其中，便包括远渡重洋而来的大秦商队、以及他们的“国”

咸亨元年（即公元770年）大秦商队带贸易交换商品入长安，其中“国”者大秦随行，王耀结下不解之缘。  
王耀仍然记得再一次见到大秦的那个样子。  
入长安的大秦商队陆陆续续被带进了皇宫，王耀当时在树上打盹，被来往侍从的脚步声和议论声硬生生扰的困意全无。他伸手摘了片叶子，叼在嘴边想：不就是个国王派来的商队吗，如同这辈子没见过一样，大惊小怪的。  
哦，他们这辈子可能确实只能见上一次。王耀后知后觉的想，但是无论怎么样，打扰王大人睡觉的人，都必须死。  
想到这里，王耀突然笑了出来，他被自己的想法给逗笑了，倒是越活越回去了。必须死这种话也就想着玩玩罢了，真要是必须死的，应该是龙椅上坐着的那个。他笑完了，翻了个身，侧身继续睡，权当是吵吵闹闹的蝉便是了。  
“王大人还是如此惬意呀，在下可是好生羡慕。”王耀迷迷糊糊间听见有人叫他的名字，他认为是无关紧要的人，又再翻了个身，险些从树上摔下来。这一猝可让他顿时来了精神，晃了晃脑壳试图将睡意从自己的脑子里赶出去，又听见那声音继续道：“怕是打扰到王大人小憩了，这可不好了。”  
王耀心道是谁这么阴阳怪气，别是那几个混小子，若真是的话，他定要去皇上皇后那里好好告上一状。等他定下神来往树下一看，却是个意想不到的人。王耀往后一仰，这回可是结结实实地从树上摔了下来。  
是大秦，他许久未见的老朋友。  
大秦见着从树上摔下来的王耀笑道：“虽说是有这么久没见了，可王大人这个礼也太大了，受不起受不起。”王耀摔得晕晕乎乎，费了半天劲才慢吞吞地爬起来，听见大秦这话险些脚滑再摔一次。他将叼着的叶子吐到大秦身上，没好气道：“我还以为这回你不来。”他看着两手空空的大秦：“你竟然没给我带东西？”王耀语气中充满不可思议。  
大秦被他的眼神吓得往后退了一步，将空空的双手背到身后：“我每次来你都惦记着东西，也没见你哪次去我哪儿给我带东西了。”  
“我带给你的东西不是给你们那儿什么……‘国王’了吗？”王耀将头上插着的枯草弄了下来，“他没给你——？我明明托他带给你的——”王耀的眼睛瞪得大大的，若不是大秦悉知王耀是个什么德行，也险些要被这人骗了去。  
“行了行了，你可别装了。”大秦听不下去王耀絮絮叨叨地辩白，连忙打断他，“你这招骗我已经没用了。”他下定论。王耀不可置信地看着他：“你竟然不信了，那下回一定要换一个套路来套路你。”王耀也懒得绕那些弯子，直接问道：“我托你给我寻的东西呢？”  
“都在商队那儿呢，这会儿估计给那群人扔库房去了。”大秦指了指不远处来来往往搬着东西的侍从，“等你有空去库房找罢，我之前跟皇上说清楚了给你带了些许东西。”  
王耀点了点头，道：“这次来待上多久？”实际上，他已经有许久没有见过大秦了，之前四分五裂的情况着实乱了一阵，包括西边的各个地方都不算太平，王耀与大秦断了许久的交往也是正常。直到这段时间里才都安定了下来，两个国家也就恢复了通商来往。  
“也不知道能待上多久，不过应该能陪你玩上一阵子罢。”大秦随口答道，“说来也有许久没来长安了，都没想到这长安变化的这么大，我都险些在这里迷路，更别说那群小崽子了。”他笑。  
“你也不瞧你有多久没来了。”王耀自嘲地笑了笑，后又觉这话不妥，皱起了眉头改了话锋：“既然许久没来了，那自然是要好好逛一逛的。”王耀拍了拍衣角的灰尘，朝着回廊的方向走去，只听大秦在他的身后喊道：“你要去哪里？”  
王耀回过头，一脸看“白痴”的眼神上下打量大秦：“去找皇上和商队啊，怎么？”他答得坦荡荡，大秦险些无法接话。“虽然我觉得……你的想法挺好的，但是吧……”大秦含糊道。  
“你想说什么？”王耀问，“莫不是你不想在长安啦——”王耀一副了然的神情：“你是不是有相好的姑娘了，所以想送了东西就走呀，好回去见你的情妹妹？”  
王耀一副“我就知道”的神情，令大秦更加无语了。罗马人捂着脸，指着王耀身上的衣服：“什么情妹妹，我是说，你难道要穿着你这一身在树上和草堆里滚过的衣裳去见皇上？”大秦还没好意思说，王耀发间插着一根枯草，好像鸡毛令箭插在头上。  
“……”  
“……”  
最终，王耀选择回去收拾收拾自己，再去见皇上。

 

[初来乍到长安，做兄长的还是要请客为上。]  
后来王耀才知道大秦早就学坏了不少，这趟来更是满肚子坏水打着算盘来坑他，心叹道千年王八万年龟，果然大秦也成王八了。  
大秦其实清楚商队要在这里待上多久，但是他故意卖了个关子没有告诉王耀，非等王耀问过皇上和商队之后才慢悠悠地道出一句：“停留月余，时间充足。”将王耀硬生生憋出一口心头血，险些吐了出来。  
不过鉴于二人是多年至交，王耀也是头一回见到这样的大秦，也就勉为其难地原谅大秦此番作为，认认真真地盘算着大秦驻足的时间里应该去做些什么。“长安你许久未来，此番前来可有见到什么有趣的东西？明个我们先去看。”王耀一边收拾着东西一边问道——说是收拾东西，其实也没有什么可以收拾的，不过是将自己要用到的银两给再三清点罢了。  
大秦想了想，好似没有见到什么有意思的东西。“巧了，这回还真没见到什么有意思的东西。”他如实答道，“我们这回来的时候只去东市逛了一圈，听说有意思的都在西市？”他反问王耀：“你不是一直待在长安吗，应该比我熟悉得多，怎么这么会儿反倒问起我来了。”  
“来者是客，自然是客喜欢什么，主便顺从客意。”王耀道。其实王耀也不太清楚东市西市里到底有些什么有意思的东西，他自己都很少去这些地方，毕竟“王耀”这个身份在长安还算是人尽皆知。王耀若是想出去游玩，一般都捡着自己没去过的地方城镇走上一遭，自然不会在长安寻什么乐子。  
但大秦不一样，他是外来人，他的身份同王耀一样，况且此次来是带着任务来的，自然不能走太远，要不个把月的时间，王耀能带着大秦出长安玩上一圈再回来。  
“我可真不知道有什么有意思的东西。”大秦耸耸肩，“你来决定罢，客从主便。”  
王耀点了点头，这倒也行，他伸手唤来服侍的小太监，让他找那些权贵公子哥打听打听这长安东西市里有些什么好玩的东西。小太监看起来机灵，脆生生地应下了，飞快地跑了出去打听消息，不过一盏茶的时间便回来了。  
小太监将自己打听到的事情一一告诉王耀，并且道：“几位公子说了，若是王大人带着大秦大人乏了，可以去东市坐一坐，那儿东西都比西市东西好上不少。”王耀笑眯眯地应下了，从怀中掏出两锭碎银子扔给小太监，让他买糖吃。  
大秦二人身后听完了全程对话，见人打发走了小太监后道：“怎么，王大人有想法应该去哪里了吗？这回我可是全听王大人的，王大人要去哪，我就跟着去哪，只求王大爷别把小弟领出城果决了。”  
王耀没理会他的打趣，自顾自地道：“明个先去西市，要是乏了也没什么有意思的东西，就领着你上东市那几个公子哥那儿溜达一圈。”  
“王大人说什么，那自然就是什么了。”大秦也端着茶盏细细品尝起来。  
二人没再说话，只有不倦的蝉在树上嘶声鸣叫着。

翌日清晨，王耀便领着大秦出了宫，二人前晚已经说好，出了宫门便直奔西市，眼睛都不带眨一下的。  
西市到底是平民外商多来往的地方，王耀与大秦二人进去之后应接不暇地看到了许多新奇玩意：前来赶集采买物品的老百姓、带着香料、药物来交换丝绸瓷器的外商，甚至还有外来“胡商”在这里开起了铺子，波斯邸、珠宝店、货栈、酒肆应有尽有，到底是皇城脚下，就连集市都比别的地方要强上不少。  
“我还是第一次来这种地方，眼睛都要花了。”大秦穿梭在来往的人群中苦笑道，“我还未曾想过有‘胡人’能在这里开铺子呢。”  
王耀摇着纸扇，一副阔家子弟的样子：“我也是第一次来这里，没想到西市的东西还真多。”他路过家波斯邸，随手抓起一盒摆在台面上的香料闻了闻，随后递给凑到身边的大秦：“怎么样，同你给我的比起来？”  
“还行罢。”大秦将东西放回原位，“我给你的可都是贡品，这里来的大部分都是老百姓，这能比吗？”  
“这倒也是。”王耀领着人出了波斯邸继续朝前逛，忽而见到某家酒肆挤满了人，这会儿好奇心便上来了，拉着大秦便往人群挤满的酒肆里跑。  
待拨开人群挤进中间一看却有些傻眼了，不知道这是在做什么：两人坐在中间，桌上放着一个小盒，盒中有两只蛐蛐正在搏斗。王耀不解，朝旁边的人问道：“这是作甚。”被拉住的人不耐，被人打断了斗蛐蛐的兴致正想说上两句，却见王耀与大秦二人气度不凡，想来必定是非富即贵，立即换上了一副表情。  
“二位公子第一次来？”他道，“这是斗蛐蛐，就是将两只蛐蛐放到一块斗勇，然后看得人押注。”他指了指一旁被铜钱压得满满的另一桌。“您要是看好左边那只呢，就压左边，要是看好右边那只，就压右边那只。图个乐呵。”  
二人听完后觉得有些意思，大秦甚至还找王耀借了二两银子去赌蛐蛐。  
“王兄，打个商量？”大秦凑到王耀的身边，“借我二两银子赌着玩玩？”  
“你没带钱？”王耀问。  
大秦笑得爽快：“初来乍到长安，做兄长还是请客为上。”  
王耀被他无理逻辑都说不出来，从钱袋子里拿了二两银子给他，硬邦邦道：“拿去。”  
大秦拱手道谢，转头就将二两银子压了上去，险些没将王耀气死。  
不当家不知柴米油盐贵，五两银子都要抵上寻常人家半年的开销了，大秦倒好，将普通人家三个月饭钱全给压出去了。  
更可气的是大秦笑得爽朗，冲王耀说道：“这二两银子到时候翻倍赢回来还给你。”  
王耀觉得，和大秦出来，真是个错误的选择。

 

[人生往来，过客匆匆；而烟云过眼间，徒留我一人罢辽。]  
大秦最终还是没有把这二两银子还给王耀。  
大秦就连归家之时都未想起自己还欠着王耀二两银子，王耀也懒得去讨要这二两银子，免得大秦说他泱泱大国却斤斤计较这二两银子，只盼着人能够自己想起来还欠着钱这事。  
不过很显然，大秦忘了这事。  
为此，王耀将这事记了将近一千四百年，等到大秦都已经不在这人间了，王耀却还小肚鸡肠地记着这件事。

人生往来，过客匆匆。  
王耀很久以后遇见了叫大秦“罗马爷爷”的两个意/大/利男孩，一个叫罗维诺，一个叫费里西安诺。他们是第一次见王耀，规规矩矩地向王耀这个“老人家”问好。  
费里西安诺说他经常提起罗马爷爷提起王耀，他也说过自己和王耀之间很多有趣的事情。  
王耀本是有一搭没一搭的听人说着话，却听见费里西安诺说罗马提起过他顿时来了兴致。“你爷爷经常提起我？”他笑了，“你爷爷有同你说起他还欠我二两银子的事情吗？”  
费里西安诺托着下巴回忆着有没有这件事的存在，罗维诺抢快答道：“爷爷好像真的没说过。”  
王耀听言笑了，他抿了口已然冷掉的茶问道：“没提过……倒也没事。”  
“你俩谁替他把那二两银子还了？”


End file.
